Hang in There
by grangertash
Summary: Snapshots of Cosima and Delphine post finale


Delphine finds something oddly enduring about the way Cosima laughs. Her eyes light up, almost sparkling, pulling you in until you feel like you can't breathe. It's intoxicating, completely and utterly consuming.

It terrifies her.

"What are you thinking?" Cosima asks, her fingers drawing circles on Delphine's stomach as they lie in bed.

"You."

She smiles again and Delphine has to stop herself from saying _I'm so in love that I can't function_, because it's too soon and she doesn't want her to think she's needy or clingy or fake, especially not fake.

"Good things I hope?"

Delphine kisses her gently in response. "Of course, _ma cherie_."

Xx

She catches Cosima throwing up blood in Felix's bathroom one night, after they had spent the day researching, desperately trying to find a cure. She quietly moves towards the brunette, and wraps her arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

"I'm going to make you better," Delphine tells her with all the confidence she can muster.

Cosima turns around, smiling of course, but somehow it's not quite as bright. "Is that right?"

She nods in response, gently wiping a spot of blood off Cosima lips with her finger. Cosima turns away sheepishly like she doesn't want her to see. Delphine sighs and gently pulls Cosima back towards her, before pressing her forehead purposely against the other woman.

"I promise," she tells her and Cosima looks like she doesn't believe her so she says it again, "I promise you."

Cosima nods, pulling her in her arms and grasping tightly. Delphine holds her close, breathing her in and trying not to think about the possibility that she could break her promise.

Xx

Sarah stares at her like she expects she's going to pull out a gun and shoot at any moment. It's a little unnerving; especially when she corners her while she's making dinner. She stands arms crossed, watching her curiously, as if contemplating her plan of attack.

It's funny because Delphine can't seem to see any resemblance to Cosima. Of course, objectively they have the same features. But Sarah is colder, more guarded and so far from Cosima's natural warmth that you could easily forget their similarities.

"What you making?" Sarah asks and Delphine almost drops her knife in shock.

"Uhhhh," she stutters, suddenly unable to think of any English words. "Chicken soup," she manages, "My mother's recipe. I thought Cosima might like it."

Sarah nods curtly. "Listen," she says, obviously not one for small talk. "I'm only going to say this once."

Delphine puts down the onion she was chopping to give the other woman her full attention.

"If you hurt Cosima again. If I find out you're lying, that you're on _his _side. I swear to god I will not hesitate to kill you," Sarah says bluntly, the honestly behind her words evident.

Delphine swallows but manages to look Sarah in the eye. "I'm on your side now. I give you my word."

Sarah holds her stare for a minute before nodding. "Okay, that's all I needed to hear."

"Did you seriously just threaten her?" Cosima seems to appear out of nowhere, her expression more one of amusement than anger.

Sarah blushes. "Well someone had to. You're so loved up you wouldn't notice if she was actually Leekie in disguise."

Cosima shakes her head before laughing and pulling Sarah in for a hug.

"Completely unnecessary but thankyou for looking out for me," Cosima tells the other woman before kissing her on the cheek.

Cosima breaks away from her sister and turns her attention to Delphine who is watching the exchange with a huge smile on her face. "She didn't scare you too much did she?" she teases taking the blonde's hands in her own.

"_Oui_, very scary," Delphine mutters.

"Hmm…is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Cosima asks, wrapping her hands around Delphine's waists and pressing a kiss gently on the outskirts of her mouth.

"Oi! I'm still here!" Sarah protests, and Cosima only laughs in response.

"You scared her! I'm just making her feel better!"

"Is that what they're calling it these days," Sarah teases and Delphine has to stop herself from smiling because they remind her of bickering sisters, and it's completely adorable.

Cosima rolls her eyes and kisses Delphine softly on the lips anyway. "Feel better now?" she asks showing her signature grin.

"A little," she tells her before whispering, "You can kiss the rest of me better tonight" in her ear.

She feels Cosima shiver against her body and she barely hears Sarah's protesting in the background when Cosima kisses her again.

Xx

"Technically, there's nothing wrong with you," she sighs running her hands through her hair.

"You said that already," Felix says monotonously. "You've been saying that all day."

"I know," she mutters going through the results in her head again. "It just doesn't make sense. You shouldn't be sick. It's not possible. The results are inconsistent with your symptoms."

Cosima smiles sympathetically and it makes her feel even worse. "We'll get there. Besides, I don't feel any worse."

"You coughed up blood on my silk sheets this morning. How could it get any worse than that?" Felix remarks and Delphine can't help but smile when Cosima throws a pillow at his head in response.

"You're doing great," Cosima tells her, kissing her on the cheek. "Now let's go over the it one more time. Make some crazy science."

Delphine laughs. "Crazy science?" she asks cocking her eyebrows.

Cosima blushes as memories from the night before where crazy science had turned into _crazy science _pass over her features. "Just science this time," she says flashing her a wink and a cheeky grin.

"Okay, eww!" Felix sighs dramatically. "If you need me I'll be at Colin's where I don't have to be privy to lesbian eye sex and secret sex dialogue all day long."

"We really need to get our own place," Cosima says shaking her head.

Delphine pauses. "Our own place?"

"Shit, sorry I tend to speak before I think," Cosima says looking endearingly flustered. "I just mean-"

"When all this is over I want to take you to Paris," Delphine says, touching Cosima's cheeks gently, admiring how the light brightened her soft features. "I could show you where I grew up."

"That sounds nice," Cosima says softly, her eyes sparkling with excitement, with the possibility of a future. "When I'm better," she says with certainty.

"When you're better," Delphine confirms, pulling her closer.

xx

She's awoken in the middle of the night to the sounds of coughing coming from the bathroom. She quickly rushes to her feet to and finds Cosima leaning over the sink. It's not an unusual situation, as the coughing seems to worsen during the night. Delphine is beginning to feel completely useless, only able to provide words of comfort that mean less the sicker Cosima gets.

"Hey," she says from the doorway and Cosima greets her with a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"It's getting worse," Cosima says and Delphine tries to ignore how much sounds like _I'm dying._

_Xx_

It's weeks later when she finally has a break through. "It's in the DNA," she exclaims. "Of course, it's in the DNA!"

"Huh," Sarah asks but Delphine has already jumped off the couch to wake a sleeping Cosima with the news.

"Cosima, Cosima!" She can't keep the smile from her face, it's the first time she's seen a beacon of hope. "I think I can do it, I think I can develop a cure!"

Cosima wakes, her eyes squinting to the light. Delphine's heart stops at how frail she looks. Since the night in the bathroom her condition has worsened to the point it's difficult for her to breathe.

"You figured it out?"

Delphine nods feeling suddenly overwhelmed with the prospect of this all being over. Then Cosima coughs and Delphine remembers just how sick she is. _What if I run out of time? What is she dies before I can cure her?_

"Hey, don't cry," Cosima says, her voice coarse. "It's good news. We're going to Paris."

"I love you," Delphine says because she can't hold it in anymore, pressing a soft desperate kiss on Cosima's forehead.

She cries harder when Cosima flashes her signature smile in response. "I love you too."

"I'm going to make you better," she tells her with certainty.

"I know you will," Cosima says, looking at her with so much trust that Delphine has to look away.

"I'm almost there," Delphine assures her. "You just need to hang in a little bit longer."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Xx


End file.
